Tornadowind
"What's it like in Shadowclan? I'd go crazy living under all those trees!" — Tornadopaw to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 Tornadowind is a dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. Kills A list of cats that Tornadowind has directly or indirectly killed. * Starfaith Appearances and Mentions Shadows of Blood Allegiances Tornadopaw is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as an apprentice of Windclan, being mentored by Jaggedear. Tornadowind is listed under Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Windclan. Tornadowind is listed under Final Allegiances as a soldier of Deserve's Army. - Chapter 7 At the gathering, Gladestar announces that Windclan has a new apprentice, Tornadopaw. Bloodpaw sees him as the clans greet him by his new name. When Depthstar announces Bloodpaw at the gathering, Bloodpaw expects the clans to begin chanting his name as they had done for Tornadopaw. - Chapter 11 At the gathering, Bloodpaw sees two apprentices talking together not far from him. He feels uneasy talking to cats from other clans, but thinks that if Swiftpaw, Coldpaw, and Mistypaw won't be friends with him anymore, they might be his only options. After some hesitation, he approaches them warily. Darkpaw is boasting to Tornadopaw that he climbed the great sycamore once and brought down a huge squirrel. Bloodpaw knows at once that he's a ThunderClan cat. Tornadopaw purrs that he should see him chase rabbits. After a moment of hesitation, Bloodpaw steps forward and says hello. They pause and look at him, and Tornadopaw says "Hi ShadowClanner!". Bloodpaw bristles and asks how he knew he was from ShadowClan. Darkpaw says his scent and calls him a mouse brain, and Tornadopaw purrs in amusement. Bloodpaw is embarrassed at the first impression. He hesitantly sits down with him and asks for confirmation that he's Tornadopaw. The apprentice narrows his eyes and asks how he knew. Bloodpaw purrs "not by your scent", and they chuckle. He says he say him when Gladestar said his name at a gathering. Tornadopaw nods and introduces Darkpaw, who dips his head to Bloodpaw. Tornadopaw asks what it's like in ShadowClan, saying he's go crazy living under all those trees. Darkpaw bristles and argues that trees make them feel safe, and they're filled with prey. Tornadopaw retorts that so are the moors. Darkpaw shudders at all the open space, saying it's so vulnerable. Tornadopaw's eyes gleam as he says that they can see an enemy coming, but he can't. Darkpaw snorts and looks at Bloodpaw, urging him to help defend the "TreeClan's". Bloodpaw laughs and says the moors have nothing on the forest. As the conversation goes on, he feels more and more happy, noting that it feels great to be a part of something. After a while, Tornadopaw asks what his name is, and Darkpaw adds that he forgot to ask and apologizes. When Bloodpaw says his name, he's answered by silence for a moment. Darkpaw echoes the name, looking bewildered as he says it's a weird name. Tornadopaw's eyes gleam as he says he must bleed a lot, and they break into laughter. Bloodpaw flattens his ears, his heart sinking, as everything was going so well, and notes that he should have lied about his name. Darkpaw purrs that Bloodpaw must be really dangerous and asks Tornadopaw what he thinks his warrior name will be. They suggest Bloodfang, Bloodstrike, and Bloodface, and howl with laughter. Bloodpaw backs away, hurt piercing his heart. He thinks it's just a name and notes that they liked him before. - Chapter 12 For moons now, Bloodpaw has kept himself quiet and isolated in the clan, one of the reasons being how Tornadopaw and Darkpaw had made fun of him at the gathering. - Chapter 20 Tornadowind is revealed to be one of the cats involved with Poisonedsap's plan, as he is among the group traveling to visit Deserve's Army on the night of a gathering. During the meeting, Revengeheart mentions they're trying to provoke a battle between ShadowClan and WindClan. Tornadowind tells him he'll cross the border tomorrow and leave his scent on ShadowClan territory, as if Depthstar accuses WindClan of trespassing when Gladestar is already angry, a battle is a sure thing. Deserve approves. When Deserve mentions the success of the highstones attack, Tornadowind grumbles that Starfaith was killed, but they still have Silverberry, and due to her old age, she's bound to take another apprentice soon. - Chapter 21 The next morning, Bloodfur, Revengeheart, Poisonedsap, and Mottledface go to the great rock at fourtrees to meet with followers from other clans. Tornadowind soon arrives with Broadwing, Battalon, Ravenfeather, and Clovernose. They speak for some time. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Tornadopaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of WindClan, being mentored by Jaggedear. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Tornadopaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of WindClan, being mentored by Jaggedear. Quotes "You should see me chase down rabbits!" -Tornadopaw to Darkpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "What's it like in ShadowClan? I'd go crazy living under all those trees!" -Tornadopaw to Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Well, at least we can see an enemy coming. You can't." -Tornadopaw to Darkpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "He must bleed a lot." -Tornadopaw teasing Bloodpaw in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "I will cross the border tomorrow and leave my scent on your territory. If Depthstar accuses WindClan of trespassing when Gladestar's already angry..." -Tornadowind to Deserve in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 - "Yes, Starfaith was killed. But we still have Silverberry. And she's old, so she's bound to take another apprentice soon." -Tornadowind to Deserve about the highstones attack in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 20 Character Development and Origins Grouo7.JPG 20200109_233242.jpg Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Windclan cats Category:Deserve's Army Category:Characters Category:Deserve's Army cats Category:WindClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters